A Better Day
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne sees a distraught woman on the bus she invites her home for a cup of tea. Little does she realize how that one selfless gesture will change her life. Dedicated to Kristen with many thanks and happy birthday wishes! *hugs*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to Kristen for giving me the idea for this story!**

It had been an exhausting day. Running errands in downtown Seattle was not Daphne's favorite thing to do. She loved the Emerald City and its vibrant shopping district but when it came to locating specialty items for the elder Dr. Crane the task simply overwhelmed her.

Still, she supposed it was better than arguing with his father over the importance of doing his exercises. The old man just did not understand how imperative it was to strengthen his hip to avoid any further injury.

Now as she stood at the corner of Forth and Spring, she could hardly wait for the bus to arrive. She was looking foreword to a relaxing evening at home curled up on her bed with a good book. That is, after she put away all of the items that Dr. Crane had requested. That task alone was bound to take at least an hour. But even so, she'd be home and not out and about.

Amazingly the bus arrived at the stop right on schedule and she hurried to get on. It was a busy time of the afternoon and the seats were sure to fill quickly before she reached the Elliot Bay Towers. Fortunately she found a seat near the middle of the bus and she gratefully sat her packages at her feet.

As the bus took off, she found herself drifting into slumber. The traffic was heavy and the bus ride was likely to take longer than normal. So it wouldn't hurt to take a short nap along the way.

She'd barely drifted off when she heard the sound of crying. Her eyes opened and she looked around at the other passengers, but they seemed to be engrossed in their own little worlds.

That was strange. Perhaps she'd imagined it.

She'd no sooner closed her eyes once more when she was awakened by the soft sound once more. She opened her eyes and noticed a young woman holding the latest bestseller in front of her face as though she was trying to hide behind it.

Daphne hadn't meant to stare but it was unusual to see someone with a book held so close to their face when no pages were being turned. She watched inconspicuously as the woman slowly moved the book away, revealing a very pretty face with bright green eyes and a lovely complexion. But it was the sadness in her eyes that tugged at Daphne's heart.

The woman's eyes were red from crying and still more tears were streaming down her cheeks, despite her efforts to blot them away with a tissue. Whatever was bothering the woman must be terribly painful.

When they made eye contact, Daphne quickly looked away. She couldn't let the woman know that she'd been watching her. The woman clearly didn't want anyone to see her in such a state of distress and Daphne certainly couldn't fault her for that.

As the bus arrived at Daphne's stop, she stood and made her way toward the door, surprised to see the woman do the same. Her packages in hand, Daphne headed for the Elliot Bay Towers but when she saw the woman sit on a nearby bench and begin to sob, she could no longer pretend that she hadn't seen.

Without hesitation she turned and walked to the bench sitting down beside the woman. For a moment, Daphne didn't know what to say. It was impossible to think of anything to say that wouldn't upset the woman any further. So she did what she'd always done when she saw a stranger in distress. As gently as possible she put her hand on the woman's forearm.

"Miss, are you all right?"

"No..." The woman replied, barely giving Daphne a glance.

"Of course you aren't. How daft of me to even say such a thing. Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you but I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do. If only... Oh, never mind. I don't think you'd understand."

"Well, perhaps not, but if you want to talk about it, I'd be glad to listen."

The woman turned to Daphne in surprise. "You would?"

Daphne smiled. "I know we haven't met but my boss always says that it's not good to keep things bottled up inside. But if it's too personal, I understand. I just wanted to help."

"Well I don't!" The woman said, starting Daphne with her outburst. "I thought Ryan really loved me but apparently I was wrong. I just... I can't believe he said all of those terrible things to me! I admit I said some things that I shouldn't have but his words... they hurt. I-."

When the woman broke down in tears, Daphne wasted no time in trying to console her.

"It's all right..." She said soothingly as the woman cried on her shoulder. "It's all right. Just let it out." Daphne whispered, stroking the woman's back. She held her for a long time, until finally the woman lifted her head.

"I'm sorry. I-."

"Nonsense. There's no need to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it's Ryan. It's terrible, him saying such horrid things to you when he's supposed to love you! Can I ask what your fight was about?"

The woman looked at Daphne in surprise. "How did you know that we had a fight?"

Daphne smiled. "This may sound silly but I'm a bit psychic."

"Oh..." was the woman's response.

"Listen, I know that we don't even know each other's names, but would you like to come over for some tea? You look like you could use a friend."

"Oh, I don't know... I-."

"I understand. I'm sorry if that was a bit foreword of me. I just hate to see you so upset."

"Well, actually some tea does sound nice, but-."

"But nothing. I promise you don't have to stay long. In fact, you can stay as long as you like. My name's Daphne, by the way. Daphne Moon."

The woman smiled and shook Daphne's hand.

"Sharon. Sharon Longfield."

"Pleased to meet you, Sharon. Now come on and I'll make you a hot cup of tea. Always does wonders for me when I'm feeling low."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for a friend." Daphne said, taking the woman's hand.

Perhaps this day wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short walk, they reached the Elliot Bay Towers and went inside. Sharon looked around the lobby in awe.

"What a beautiful building! I've seen this place almost every day on my way to work and I've always wondered what it looked like. But I never imagined it would look like this!"

Daphne smiled. "It is rather lovely, isn't it? When I first came here for me interview with Dr. Crane, I never dreamed that he'd end up hiring me to be his father's physical therapist, or that I'd be living in such a beautiful building."

"Dr. Crane? You mean like the Dr. Crane on the radio?"

"That's the one." Daphne said proudly. "But don't let him bombard you with relationship advice. I know he means well but sometimes he can be unnerving."

They stepped into the elevator and within seconds were whisked to the nineteenth floor.

"Here we are." Daphne said unlocking the door to Condo 1901. "Make yourself at home. Oh! Hello, Dr. Crane!I didn't expect to find you here!"

Niles blushed. "Hello, Daphne. You're looking quite lovely today. ."

Daphne's cheeks flushed at the familiar compliment.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You look very handsome. Is that a new suit?"  
Niles smoothed the lapel of his dark grey suit and blushed even further. "Um... Yes, it is. I'm glad someone noticed." The sherry in his glass swirled back and forth, indicating his trembling hand. "I came over to talk to Frasier but he's not home so I decided to stay and make a sherry. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

"Of course I don't mind. You're family and you're welcome here anytime. Dr. Crane, I'd like you to meet Sharon Longfield. We just met on the bus."

Niles extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Sharon. I'm-."

"You're Dr. Crane, from the radio, right? I hope you don't mind my saying so but you look different than I imagined."

"Oh, this is Dr. _Niles_ Crane, Dr. Frasier Crane's brother." Daphne explained.

"I'm sorry." Sharon said. "I shouldn't have assumed-."

"It's all right, Sharon. It happens all the time." When his smile faded and sadness filled his eyes, Daphne took his hand in both of hers and smiled.

"Dr. Crane is my best friend. He's the sweetest man."

Niles' cheeks colored fiercely. "Thank you Daphne and you're-."

Just then Sharon began to cry and Niles instantly reached into his pocket handing her his handkerchief.

"Dear God, I'm sorry Sharon! I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't, Dr. Crane." Daphne said as she put her arm around Sharon and guided her to the sofa. "Now, you just sit right here and make yourself comfortable I'll be right back with some tea."

"I'll help you, Daphne." Niles said following her into the kitchen.

As Daphne began to brew the tea, Niles looked into the cabinets for the tea cups.

"I'm sorry I upset your friend Sharon, Daphne. I had no idea-."

"It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame it's me. Sharon and I met a little while ago. I saw her on the bus and she looked so sad that I invited her here for tea. Seems she had an awful row with her boyfriend Ryan and he said some terrible things to her. I can only imagine what hurtful things came out of that man's mouth!"

"That's appalling!" Niles agreed. "I would never say such ho9rrible things to someone I loved. I'd never hurt you that way, Daphne!"

Daphne's hand stilled as she held the teapot in mid-air. Had he really said-No, surely she must have heard him incorrectly. But if that were true, then why were her cheeks flushed?

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with your wife." She said quietly.

"Thank you, Daphne."

They stood in silence for several seconds and Daphne felt a strange sense of shyness. But that was ridiculous. How could she possibly be shy around her best friend?

"Well... I'd better bring this tea to Sharon. She probably thinks I'm a horrid friend for taking so long."

To her surprise Niles gently touched her forearm. "You're a wonderful person, Daphne."

She smiled at the compliment, trying to ignore the strange warmth in her chest.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."


	3. Chapter 3

Niles followed Daphne into the living room and sat down while Daphne sat next to Sharon on the sofa and handed her the cup of tea. "Here you are Sharon; this should make you feel better."

"Thank you, Daphne." Sharon said taking a sip.

"Listen, if I was intrusive in any way before, I'm sorry." Daphne said.

"It's all right." Sharon sighed. "I just can't believe that Ryan would say such horrible things to me! I know he was angry and it was my fault. I'm the one who started it. I should never have questioned our relationship. But we've been seeing each other for so long and I just... I don't want to stay single forever! I'm not getting any younger and I'm so afraid that he's going to find someone better! I don't want to lose him, Daphne! I love him!"

When she began to sob again, Daphne took her into her arms and rubbed her back.

"It's all right. I know it hurts. I'm sorry Ryan treated you that way. You're a kind person and I'm sure that e loves you. But that's no excuse for what he did."

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to-."

A ringing cell phone interrupted her thought and Sharon reached into her purse.

"Hello? Oh... Ryan..."

Daphne rose from the sofa. "Dr. Crane and I will leave you alone."

"Oh, but it's not necessary, Daphne! It's all right."

"It sounds like you have some things to talk about, so take all the time you need."

Daphne followed Niles into the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Something wrong, Daphne?"

She sighed deeply. "I'm all right. I just hate to see Sharon hurting like this! I know we barely just met, but it's just horrible to think that someone who's supposed to love her would say such terrible things! I-."

The doorbell rang and Daphne hurried to answer it. She was surprised to find a handsome tall sandy blonde haired man on the other side.

"Hello."

"Hi. You must be Daphne Moon."

"Why yes I am. And you are?"

"I'm Ryan Crawford."

Daphne tried to hide her annoyance. It wasn't right to judge him based solely on someone else's words. But when she saw Sharon's sadness on the bus, she had no doubt that her hurt feelings were genuine and that this man was the cause of them.

"Hello, Ryan. It's nice to meet you. I'm Daphne and this is Dr. Niles Crane."

"Likewise. Look, I'm sorry to bother you at your home like this but Sharon said-."

Ryan stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of Sharon and immediately crossed the room to the sofa.

"Sharon..."

"Ryan, I-."

Ryan took her hand and sighed. "Honey, I am so sorry for all of those things I said. I didn't mean them. I just... I guess when we were talking about our future I got scared. I lashed out and said things that I'll regret for a long time. But I promise you I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"It was my fault, Ryan. I'm the one who-."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us... and our future and..."

Sharon gasped when Ryan lowered himself to one knee and, still holding her hand, looked deeply into her eyes.

"Sharon, I love you so much and I can't imagine spending even one minute apart from you. So I ask you now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tears streamed down Sharon's cheeks and she took his face into her hands and kissed him deeply.

"So I take that as a _yes_?" Ryan laughed when the kisses ended.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Sharon said. "Ryan I am so sorry for all of those things I said-."

He stopped her with another kiss and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"That's not important. What matters is that we love each other. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

They kissed once more and then Sharon laughed as though remembering that they weren't alone.

"We should probably go. I think we've taken up enough of Niles and Daphne's time."

"Nonsense. You're welcome here as long as you like." Daphne replied.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Niles said. "Would anyone like some champagne?"

His question was met with enthusiasm and soon the four adults each held a glass of champagne in their hands.

"To Sharon and Ryan." Niles began. "Here's to a lifetime of happiness."

When their glasses were empty, Sharon hugged Daphne warmly. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done."

"I'm so happy for you, Sharon and although we met under unusual circumstances, I hope we'll always be friends." Daphne said hugging her friend again.

"Congratulations to both of you."

"Daphne thank you." Ryan said.

"There's no need to thank me. Just take care of my friend, all right?"

Ryan smiled and kissed Sharon's cheek. "That's exactly what I plan on doing."

Niles shook Ryan's hand. "I wish you both the best."

"Thanks, Dr. Crane."

"Please, call me _Niles_."

"I'll try to remember that, but only on one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"Come to our wedding. Both of you."

"Oh no, we couldn't intrude on your special day." Daphne said.

"Please, we insist!" Sharon said. "Daphne, if it wasn't for you..."

"Well in that case, we'd love to. That is if Dr. Crane-."

Niles smiled and kissed Sharon's cheek. "Of course we'll be there. Thank you so much for inviting us. And congratulations again."

"Thank you, Daphne. We'll be in touch." Ryan said.

"Of course. Now go on. You two have some celebrating to do."

"And an engagement ring to pick out." Ryan added. "In my haste to come over here, I forgot to stop by the jewelry store."

"Ryan, you don't need to buy me anything." Sharon said. "Just knowing that you love me is enough."

"This is exactly why I want to buy you a ring, Sweetheart. To show you how much I love you." Ryan said, kissing her tenderly.

Niles and Daphne said their goodbyes to Ryan and Sharon and when they were gone, Daphne picked up the teacups and carried them into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, Daphne?" Niles asked.

"I think I can manage." Daphne said. "Just make yourself at home Dr. Crane."

As she began washing the dishes, Daphne could no longer hide the tears that filled her eyes and soon they were streaming down her cheeks. She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Are you sure you don't need any-Daphne? What's wrong?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I guess I'm just a little emotional. I'm so happy for Sharon and Ryan. I'm sure they'll have a happy life together."

"Because of you."

"What?"

He moved closer and took her hand.

"Daphne, I'm amazed. Not because you're so caring and kind. I've known that since I first laid eyes on you. But the way you brought those two together. It was truly wonderful."

Daphne hugged Niles and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That means a lot to me. I hope that someday I find love the way Sharon and Ryan have. And I hope that when I do fall in love it's with someone just like you."

Niles hugged her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I feel the same way, Daphne."

**THE END**


End file.
